Day In The Life
by GeezImSpecial
Summary: Find out if Stan and Kyle are Gay. Right.
1. Float On

The cold wind blew through Kenny's orange parka, threatening to blow the tattered hood right off his messy, blonde head. He pulled at the hood protectively, eyes to the ground as he trudged through 2 inches of snow. His blank gaze slowly drifted forwards at the sounds of Kyle's infuriated shrieks, followed closely by laughter filled taunts. He felt a small smile break through the exasperated stone that had been his former expression, and welcomed the feeling opposite of sleepy annoyance.

"Hey Kenny." Stan yawned, nodding slightly in his usual early morning greeting. Kenny raised a hand in response and took his spot between the, still arguing, Kyle and Cartman.

".ASS!!" yelled, jabbing a finger in Cartman's direction, face pulled into a deep scowl. His red curls flew into his face, covering his usually bright green eyes and blending in with the array of freckles splattered across his cheeks. Cartman continued to chuckle, responding with his usual, "bring it, Jew", looking over Kenny haughtily before dismissing him as another victim. Kenny never really found himself as bothered by cartman's comments as Kyle did; he was smart enough to know anything that came from cartman's lips were bullcrap. They stood there, silence filling the harsh December air surrounding them.

"Bus." Kenny called out, reverting back to his 4th grade habit of yelling when their crappy school bus was approaching. They all breathed a collective sigh of remorseful relief, trudging halfheartedly into the noisy school bus. Stan and Kyle sat together in the front, making sure there was an extra seat behind them for Cartman and Kenny.  
No sooner had the bus began its bumpy journey to South Park high did Cartman pull out a brown paper bag from his backpack beside him, the word "poopsykins" sprawled across it in bold, black marker. Kenny rolled his eyes, groaning slightly as Cartman began his nauseating eating ritual.

"What kenneh? Got a problem with meh eating my yummy rich people food? I don't bitch every time you bring out your nasty porno mags. "Kenny grew quiet, directing his gaze out the fingerprint-smudged window. Cartman never had, in fact, said anything before about Kenny's disturbingly large libido, and that was enough to shut him up. Cartman huffed in satisfaction at Kenny's silence, but Kenny disregarded it, attention now focused on the people around him. At times, being the quiet kid was his own secret way of hiding himself; being so invisible he could find out things people would die before telling. He often found himself imagining he was a ninja, one who was secretive and completely ripped. One who got a ton of boobage everyday. He smiled to himself at the thought. He got plenty of that stuff, anyway. As the bus came to its annoyingly slow halt, Kenny ran from his seat, making sure he was fast enough to beat the stampede of 10th graders behind him. He shivered as the wind whipped against his face, scolding him for leaving it earlier. Rubbing his arms, he made his way up the front steps to the entrance of the school, calmly winking at girls surrounding the steps, sending them into a fit of giggles. Maybe Mondays weren't that bad, he began to think before a pair of hands clasped themselves over his eyes, whispering in his ear not to scream. On second thought, nothing was really all that good, either. His world began to spiral and he found himself doused in a endless fog of black.

Great.


	2. Dirty Little Secret

"Kenny? Ah, thank god your awake!" Kenny blinked in the sunlight, groaning as a chill of the oncoming snowstorm snuck through his worn boots. He felt warm breath on his bare neck and jumped, finding himself staring into a pair of caramel orbs. They glimmered beneath shiny black hair, and Kenny groaned again as he saw a familiar mischievous smile growing a rough 2 inches from his frown.

"Ike! God, what did you do this time?" Kenny grumbled loudly, folding an arm over his eyes, as though that would make the hormonal teen before him disappear. He attempted to sit up, but fell back down, noting he had about an extra 110 pounds straddling his thin waist. He threw his hands up and growled, staring daggers at the grinning Canadian boy sitting on his stomach.

"Well…kind of nothing. You totally fainted of your own accord." Ike smirked, and Kenny felt heat rise to his cheeks. He pushed angrily at Ike's flat chest, guessing he was already more that late for homeroom. "Kenny, no! Sorry, alright! But…I have a problem." Ike suddenly became serious, and Kenny slowly rolled back down, the snow crunching softly as he did so. He studied Ike's small face, frowning. Ike didn't look himself at all. Dark purple bags hung from dull eyes, and his face was deathly pale, a noticeable trait of his older brother. His usual grin was drawn into a tight frown, and Kenny waited patiently for Ike to continue, knowing this had to be a big deal.

"Alright…" Kenny spoke slowly, feeling Ike relax at the break of the awkward silence they finished sharing. " tell me what's bothering you." Ike swallowed roughly, eyes darting in all directions before stopping at Kenny's face.

"It's Kyle. I think something's…" Kenny stifled a yawn and listened to Ike drag out his sentence, looking up into the sky as he thought of how to put his words simply. "Well… Wrong. I think-no, I know something is going on. Between him and Stan." Ike eyed Kenny warily, exhaling deeply, a cloud of white flowing fluidly between his parted lips. Kenny blinked solemnly, mind racing at Ike's words. It was possible, he had to admit; Kyle and Stan did absolutely everything together. Sleepovers, classes, hell, they even went to the bathroom together, giggling savagely like a pair of prepubescent girls. They had an odd relationship, that much was true, but Kenny found it slightly hard to picture them as a… couple, though the thought of his friends getting gay definitely made _something_ hard. He smiled crookedly as he broke from his thoughts, turning his head to look back at the 13-year old whose ass bone was currently stabbing his pancreas. Shaking his head solidly, he pushed the young boy away. The thought was ludicrous; Kenny, the sex god he was, was pretty sure his gaydar would have sounded a long time ago if Kyle and Stan were having any romantic rendezvous behind his back.

" No! No, you stay here!" Ike snarled suddenly, entangling his fingers into the orange parka and shoving Kenny back into the snow. Kenny felt the knees straddling him clench together and he sat back, stunned. " I know something is up! But..but I need your help to confirm it. Kenny, you have to understand why this is bothering me!" ike finished hurriedly, staring into the older boys blue eyes. They stared back at him, wide and startled, but that was the response Ike had wanted. He needed Kenny to take him serious for once. He watched the 17 year old sigh, closing his eyes tightly.

" Fine. But what do you want _me_ to do?" Kenny questioned in a defeated tone, and Ike smirked, his usual expression returning to his broken features.

" Kenny." he started in an obvious tone, raising his eyebrows. " Think of something. You can do it." Ike stood up suddenly, rubbing his bare hands together before sticking them out to the boy sprawled before him. " I need to get back home. I'm _sick_." Ike smiled cheekily, and Kenny grinned back, thankful things seemed to be returning to normal. Confrontations that awkward were the few he didn't enjoy. He watched Ike spin on his heels and begin to march back home through the snow and sighed deeply, replaying the last few minutes before his eyes.

Find out about Stan and Kyle.

Right.

_____________________________

"Kenneth. You're late." Mrs. Hawkins sniffed, stopping mid-English lecture to glare at the lanky boy entering her classroom. Kenny fought the urge to roll his eyes, watching her face fold to the resemblance of a pale raison, and cleared his throat.

"Oh, really?" Kenny gasped, glancing around the small, musty room with a feigned look of surprised revelation. " oh, gee, I guess your right, Mrs. Hawkins. Wow, I am SO sorry." Kenny lowered his head to his shoes and grinned, hearing a few snickers gravitate from the back of the class. He felt the teachers eyes bore holes in his head; Imagined tiny read beams shooting out and melting his brain. In south park, things have ways of doing that.

"Take your seat, McCormick." Mrs. Hawkins growled, exasperation and lack of amusement plainly written on her face. Kenny flashed her a toothy grin and turned on his heels, sauntering to his vacant seat in the back of the bland English classroom. He smiled crookedly and plopped down beside an opened book, a Kyle wedged deep into the middle o the minuscule print. How Kyle was in the same English class as himself, Kenny couldn't fathom.

"Stan?" Mrs. Hawkins voice hopped on Kenny's train of thought, and he looked to see a rather pink Stan sitting hunched over his desk, obviously caught in the act of " not learning." Kenny glanced back at Kyle.

Hmm.

"Your late." Kyle stated hoarsely, eyes continuing to read from behind stray auburn ringlets.

"Nothing gets past you." Kenny smirked, slouching into the cheap plastic seat beneath him. Kyle frowned slightly, a warbling rant on laziness from Mrs. Hawkins echoing in the background.

"Hilarious Kenny. Now, what could possibly be the reason the smart-assed riot was late?" Kyle shot back, sparing a quick glance at the skinny boy beside him.

"You, actually." Kenny replied smoothly, smiling as Kyle straightened slightly in his chair, eyes no longer transfixed on the ancient literature book. Kenny grinned widely, baby blues glittering despite the room's dim lighting. Hook, line and sinker.

" Really? A-about what, ex-exactly?" Kyle stammered, fighting to keep his face emotionless. Unconsciously, his eyes flickered towards the ebony haired boy, still blushing from his obvious lack of attention, and Kenny smiled slyly. How could he have missed this? The signs…The red-head turned to face his comrade, face blank, but eyes not betraying a slight hint of fear. The freckles splattered across his cheeks stood out darker than usual, the blood draining from his vampire-esque skin. Kenny looked away and feigned a look of disinterest, yawning into an outstretched palm, noting the bell for break would ring in about 30 seconds.

"Just a little bit of this and that. I'll tell you at lunch. Maybe." He stood as the bell rang overhead, flashing Kyle one last grin and wink before storming into the crowded hallway, losing himself in a sea of high schoolers before Kyle could even register what happened. A mop of shining charcoal hair gleamed a few freshman away, and he pushed forward, following the brown clad boy until they stopped at his locker. He did his best to camouflage with his surroundings, standing behind a support beam in a stalker fashion as the taller boy abruptly stopped, fixated at something in the crowd. Kenny stared on to, and restrained himself from screeching, noticing a very familiar array of mahogany curls bounce into view, partnered with a not-so-happy scowl. He heard Stan sigh deeply, fingers twitching as though in a longing sense, tapping against Stan's tight jeans awkwardly. He watched Kyle load his many books into his locker and walk off in the direction he came, shuffling past a group of giggling girls in skimpy clothes, pausing their laughter to blow him a few air kisses as he quickened his pace. Kenny snaked forward cautiously, shuffling upwards until his mouth rested near Stan's hidden ear.

"Kyle is probably a great kisser.." he breathed, waiting for his friend's response.

"ye-Kenny!!" Stan jumped, screeching as he realized Kenny's sudden appearance.

"the one and only. Now… was that a yes, I was about to hear?" He strolled in a circle around a rattled Stan, hands shoved deep in his pockets and he retained his belly full of laughter. The bell for next classes rang, and Kenny silently cursed it, groaning inwardly.

"I have to get to class. Uh, bye!" Stan muttered, rushing off in the opposite direction Kenny was facing.

"Stan, your class isn't that way." Kenny smirked, laughing lightly as Stan frowned, continuing to spew goodbyes before running to class.

Maybe he needs to get his Gaydar checked.

_______________________

A/N: Gah, I havn't written anything in soooo long!! Im sorry! Im written this story as a way to give stop pretending a break. Ideas for it run rabid in my mind, but i never like any of 'em? lol. well, you all know the usual disclaimer. I dont own ANYTHING SP RELATED. ;A; Ey so sad. I know the first chapter was soooo short! i apoligize!!! lol

p.s PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! do you guys like this?


End file.
